


Farewell 他走了

by Lingqi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingqi/pseuds/Lingqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谨以此拙文献以小熊Anton Yelchin</p><p>愿你前路星辰相伴，愿你为我们领航，愿你在那个世界一切安好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell 他走了

“如果宇宙中真的有什么终极的逻辑，那就是我们终有一天会在舰桥上重逢，直到生命终结。

对于像我们这样的人来说，旅途本身，就是归宿。”

Live long and prosper 生生不息，繁荣昌盛。  
——————————————————————————————————————

Sulu无法抑制自己不去想，

“ 今天没有那句经典的 ‘Captain on the bridge’ 了。”

莫名其妙的卷舌，每个单词结束时上翘的语调，还有仿佛能实体化出一个大大感叹号的尾音。明明是很难辨认的俄式英语，可无论是舰长还是大副，都总愿意让Chekov来做全舰广播。但不得不承认，让这样一副柔软年轻富有弹性，又带着俏皮的口音声音充斥在偌大企业号的每一个角落，从启航的那一瞬间，五年的探索便注定令人难忘。

在星舰上的日日夜夜是没有差别的，所谓时间的流逝也不过是程序同步地球的日出月落。正如企业号上的寝室，似乎除了各自房主的声纹口令以外，就没有什么不同了。

但是就像每个人都多少思念家乡一样，每个人的房间都会带着些独独属于自己的零碎。就像Sulu墙壁上的刀架和其上朴素而锋利的一把武士刀；就像老骨头枕头边的抽屉里一本厚厚的相簿；就像Uhura的小小首饰盒子；就像Chekov房间里永远比别人低的那么几度。

Sulu发现这个小小的差别，只是因为偶然一次和刚从对面房间出来的男孩相撞，才发现对方薄薄纤维制服下显而易见比外界微凉的触感。可是全舰每一个角落都应该是恒定的24度，最让人舒适的温度，Sulu不免有些关切的问他一句。

Chekov蓝蓝的眼睛弯出一个羞怯的弧度，金黄色的长睫毛配合着地微微抖动，有些不好意思般抬手动了动卷起的头发，

“Sulu先生，稍微凉一些让我能像在家的感觉一样呢！”

对了，差点儿忘了，这个年轻的领航员来自最寒冷的国度，来自冰雪难以消融的冻土，来自漫长的黑夜和呼号的寒风。尽管如此，他却能拥有比整个宇宙都璀璨的笑容，以及比太阳都光明的心灵。

企业号上的每个人都能看出众多船员中Jim很偏爱和照顾这个17岁加入舰队的小家伙，甚至连一向冷脸待人语气冰冷的Spock也总赞扬着他敏捷的思维。毫无疑问的，他也是Uhura最喜欢的同事，老骨头最放心不下来的“毛头小子”，以及机轮师不可多得的知己。

而对于Sulu，他和他分享了一张桌子，他在他余光就能看到的位置，他能给他最最可靠从不出错的数据，他能把自由落体的他精准无恙地传送回企业号。

 

【他是企业号的领航员。】  
【也是我的。】

 

“ Mr. Sulu? Mr. Sulu? ” 舰长熟悉的声音从背后传来，“你的状态有些不好，去休息一下，这是命令。”  
“好的，舰长。” 

“还有…” Jim一贯亮闪闪的眼睛格外黯淡，“请节哀，我们同你一样悲伤，Hikaru.”

“好的。” 手上不由得发力攥住了操控台的手柄，听到自己的名字只是淡淡的点点头，示意不必担心。不加思索和犹豫地闯进了自己寝室对面空无一人的房间，颓然的坐在那人曾经坐在的椅子上，房间里甚至还有和他闻起来一样的味道。眼眶胀痛的像是被风狠狠吹过，鼻腔里难以容忍的酸楚呛得自己低声咳嗽起来。

“我很想你，Pavel, Pavel Chekov, My Pasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace
> 
> Farewell, Anton Yelchin.
> 
> Farewell, Pavel Chekov.
> 
> 你一定是化作了星辰，永远领航。
> 
>  
> 
> 我还记得2009年的时候看第一部星际迷航，看你好可爱好小只镜头却有些少都没能舔够。到后来2013年的暗黑无界，那时候你突然变成危险的红杉弄得我一边看电影一边担心，还盼望着你多多和Sulu同框。
> 
> 之后去年开始等着STB，上个月还是大上个月看到你的海报，发现和我印象里那个2009年的人长得真是不一样了，新制服好帅，人也好帅。
> 
> 后来就是6月19号，放学回家看了一眼就这么一个噩耗，真的真的，就像无数人说的，从来没想到你是最先走的。
> 
> 转眼你走都要十天了，多舍不得你你都要离开了，新片子成了遗作，我甚至不知道怎么面对那些设定好的你出场时的欢乐片段和镜头，愿你一切都好。


End file.
